


Wandering Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Romance, adrien has wandering hands, but i'm too scared to write smut, this was almost smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Adrien has wandering hands.





	Wandering Hands

**Author's Note:**

> i am literally too afraid to write smut, but i put this as mature bc i wasn't sure what the rating would be. i could try to write smut but idk. so yeah. i'm surprised not more people have written adrien with wandering hands.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure! What are you in the mood for?" Marinette was already looking at her movie collection.

"Uh," Adrien started, looking embarrassed, "I'm kind of in the mood for a romance."

The girl shook her head and laughed, but obliged. "How about this one?"

He took it from her hands. "Perfect."

He put the movie into the dvd player and sat down. Marinette turned to see a mischievous look on his face. She should have known something was up just from that look.

"Sit on my lap, Purrincess."

If this had happened months earlier she would have fainted, but Marinette simply rolled her eyes at Adrien's words and complied.

Not even fifteen minutes into the movie, she felt his hands drum against her stomach. She said nothing as it was really not all that distracting. Then she felt his hands begin to move up and down her sides.

"Your hands are wandering, Kitty." It was playful enough, but was more of a warning than anything else.

"Sorry, sorry." He mumbled, his head resting on her shoulder. "I'll be good."

That was a lie.

It was near the end of the movie when she felt his hands begin to wander once again. Marinette sighed and shook her head. She felt one of his rise up her side until his hand reached her -

"Adrien!"

He let out a low chuckle. "What?"

"Why is your hand - " She suddenly let out a soft gasp.

"You like that, don't you?" He whispered into her ear.

Marinette came to school with a scarf the next morning. It was summer.


End file.
